1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container for food products and/or like comestibles which is both decorative and practical in the display and support of such objects. The container is formed from a cloth, plastic or flexible material base formed of a plurality of sheet elements which, when interconnected to one another to find a plurality of pockets for object storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Container assemblies of the type used to hold and display food and comestible items in an attractive manner have been known for some time.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 166,894 discloses a container of the category which may be stored in a flat or folded over relation and assembled through interconnection of the various portions of the container in a manner to form a plurality of pockets.
These pockets are specifically dimensioned and arranged in a decorative fashion so as to hold various types of comestibles in an attractive manner for display and access. Also note U.S. Pat. No. 2,841,055 as disclosing a machine and method of forming containers of the category described.
Other prior art structures are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 23,086; Des. 55,188; Des. 109,607; Des. 648,182; and 2,535,219.
However, there is a desire need for a variation in structure of a container of the category described wherein such variation allows for a variation in the pockets and a different display in that defined in the structures of the aforementioned patents.